Silver Age Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * , Delon of Dhor * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * A strange crystalline planet, trillions of miles from Earth * , Kanjar Ro's homeworld * Other unnamed planet, Despero's hideout Items: * Kanjar Ro's Crypto-Portal * * * Vehicles: * Kanjar Ro's Cosmic Boat * Despero's Teleportal | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = John Workman | Inker2_1 = John Workman | Colourist2_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist2_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle2 = Profile Pages: "Justice League of America" | Synopsis2 = (detailed character profiles) | Appearing2 = Justice League of America | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Claude St. Aubin | Inker3_1 = Claude St. Aubin | Colourist3_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist3_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle3 = Justice League Secret Sanctuary Schematic | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Locations: * , , | Writer4_1 = Brian Augustyn | Penciler4_1 = Norm Breyfogle | Inker4_1 = Norm Breyfogle | Colourist4_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist4_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer4_1 = Kurt Hathaway | StoryTitle4 = Flash Facts! | Synopsis4 = (illustrated scientific and speculative information) | Appearing4 = Narrator: * Items: * The Internet Vehicles: * High-speed Mag-Lev train | Writer5_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler5_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker5_1 = Paul Neary | Colourist5_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist5_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle5 = Profile Pages: "Flash" | Synopsis5 = (detailed character profile) | Appearing5 = The Flash | Writer6_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler6_1 = Claude St. Aubin | Inker6_1 = Claude St. Aubin | Colourist6_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist6_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle6 = Profile Pages: "Green Lantern" | Synopsis6 = (detailed character profile) | Appearing6 = Green Lantern | Writer7_1 = Jason Hernandez-Rosenblatt | Penciler7_1 = Christopher Jones | Inker7_1 = Walden Wong | Colourist7_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist7_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer7_1 = John Costanza | StoryTitle7 = Lost Pages: Moonshine Encounter | Synopsis7 = Hawk and Dove and the Creeper team up to take down some Commies. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Chet, Hank's old chum Locations: * Elmond, ** Keates Airfield (old bootleggers' airstrip) ** WGSN Television Station | Writer8_1 = Brian Augustyn | Penciler8_1 = Kevin Maguire | Inker8_1 = Dave Meikis | Colourist8_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist8_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer8_1 = Kurt Hathaway | StoryTitle8 = Metal Facts and Fancies! | Synopsis8 = (illustrated scientific and speculative information) | Appearing8 = Narrators: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Tantalum | Writer9_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler9_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker9_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist9_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist9_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer9_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle9 = Profile Pages: "Metal Men" | Synopsis9 = (detailed character profiles) | Appearing9 = Metal Men | Editor10_1 = Tony Bedard | StoryTitle10 = Silver Age Cover Sketch Gallery | Synopsis10 = (illustrated text piece) | Writer11_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler11_1 = Tom Grummett | Inker11_1 = Karl Kesel | Colourist11_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist11_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer11_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle11 = Profile Pages: "Challengers of the Unknown" | Synopsis11 = (detailed character profiles) | Appearing11 = Challengers of the Unknown | Writer12_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler12_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker12_1 = Dave Meikis | Colourist12_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist12_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer12_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle12 = Profile Pages: "Dial 'H' for HERO" | Synopsis12 = (detailed character profile) | Appearing12 = Robby Reed | Writer13_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler13_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker13_1 = George Freeman | Colourist13_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist13_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer13_1 = Jack Morelli | StoryTitle13 = Dial "H" for HERO: "The Secret of the H-Dial" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * ** Tommy Tomorrow Supporting Characters: * ** Supergirl Locations: * Items: * | Writer14_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler14_1 = Kevin Maguire | Inker14_1 = Randy Elliott | Colourist14_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist14_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer14_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle14 = Profile Pages: "Injustice League" | Synopsis14 = (detailed character profiles) | Appearing14 = Injustice League | Writer15_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler15_1 = Ramona Fradon | Inker15_1 = Dave Gibbons | Colourist15_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist15_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer15_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle15 = Profile Pages: "Doom Patrol" | Synopsis15 = (detailed character profiles) | Appearing15 = Doom Patrol | Writer16_1 = Brian Augustyn | Penciler16_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker16_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist16_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist16_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer16_1 = Ty Templeton | StoryTitle16 = Super-Turtle Strip | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = , the Reptile of Steel | Writer17_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler17_1 = Dick Giordano | Inker17_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist17_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist17_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer17_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle17 = Profile Pages: "Seven Soldiers of Victory" | Synopsis17 = (detailed character profiles) | Appearing17 = Character Profiles: * Adam Strange * Batgirl * Blackhawk * Deadman * Mento * Metamorpho * Shining Knight | Writer18_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler18_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker18_1 = Nick Cardy | Colourist18_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist18_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer18_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle18 = Profile Pages: "Teen Titans" | Synopsis18 = (detailed team profile) | Appearing18 = Teen Titans | Writer19_1 = Brian Augustyn | Penciler19_1 = Ramona Fradon | Inker19_1 = Karl Kesel | Colourist19_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist19_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer19_1 = Jack Morelli | StoryTitle19 = Metamorpho's Chemical Curiosities | Synopsis19 = (illustrated scientific and speculative information) | Appearing19 = Narrator: * | Writer20_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler20_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker20_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist20_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist20_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer20_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle20 = Profile Pages: "Agamemno" | Synopsis20 = (detailed character profile) | Appearing20 = Agamemno | Writer21_1 = | Penciler21_1 = Claude St. Aubin | Inker21_1 = Claude St. Aubin | Colourist21_1 = Tom McCraw | Colourist21_2 = Digital Chameleon | Letterer21_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle21 = Cosmic Treadmill Schematic | Synopsis21 = (detailed artifact schematic) | Appearing21 = Cosmic Treadmill | Notes = * The chronology in "Silver Age" is complicated. ** The characters resemble their old Silver Age selves, but the early JLA membership has Black Canary in place of Wonder Woman, setting the story on New Earth. In this Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths, Pre-Infinite Crisis timeline, Wonder Woman had not yet visited "Man's World," and the Black Canary filled the spot in the JLA. Also, Superman's JLA membership, simultaneously with Batman's, during the first years of the team, conflicts with other accounts. ** At the time of this story, Despero has not obtained the Flame of the Py'tar, and has his original appearance, and lacks Superhuman Strength or Invulnerability. ** Agamemno's story is continued in . * In the Silver Age, Metamorpho's abilities were limited to controlling those substances contained within the human body. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Files